


Yeah James, I think I would.

by Flying_penguins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Intense fluff, Intense fluff?, Ironqrow Week 2020, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_penguins/pseuds/Flying_penguins
Summary: Once Qrow, and the kids arrive in Atlas, Ironwood and Qrow catch up over missed time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Yeah James, I think I would.

“I meant it when it was good to see you again.”   
That hug. The hug James Ironwood had given him, unleashed a hoard of emotions that Qrow had been trying- and succeeding - to suppress since long before the fall of Beacon.   
“Gosh, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” James breathed, pulling back, and simply staring at Qrow for a moment while his hand were still on his shoulders. Before finally releasing his grasp and smoothing out his uniform.   
“Uh... yeah, you too James,” Qrow said, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, trying hard not to blush. As Qrow went to turn around, James grabbed his elbow.  
“Stop by my apartment later, and we can catch up,” Ironwood smiled, the edges of his eyes creasing. Stress and time had taken its toll on James, and its battle scars were now much more visible. All Qrow could do was nod dumbly, before turning around to follow Penny to his quarters.   
\- - - - - - - 

Around Seven o’clock, Qrow decided it was time to fulfill Jame’s request, and pay him a visit. Qrow felt an odd sense of pride at the fact that he only got lost once on the way to the apartment, the academy having not changed much since the last time he had been there. James’ apartment was secluded away peacefully in its own wing on the 3rd floor of the academy, causing Qrow to become discreetly aware of the rhythmic click of his shoes breaking through the silence.   
Qrow arrived at the door to the apartment, knocking before he had a chance to think against it. A moment of silence passed, giving time for Qrow to wonder if James had heard the knock, and if he still had time to go back. The thoughts quickly retreated when Qrow heard the click of the door opening.   
“Qrow. I,uh, didn’t think you’d actually stop by,” James exclaimed slightly surprised, his eyes glancing sideways in guilt.  
“You were the one who invited me Jimmy, If you want, I can leave,” Qrow remarked, only a hint of sarcasm in his tone.   
“No! I mean, that won’t be necessary. Please come in,” James said, stepping aside to let Qrow enter. The apartment fit James well. It was comfortable enough, but not exactly “homey”. James walked next to Qrow, before making his way over to living room. He sat down in a plush armchair, beckoning for Qrow to sit in the chair opposite of his. Qrow sat down, letting himself relax into the chair. James let out a tired sigh, running his hand through his hair.   
“How are you, Qrow?” It was an ernest question, and there was concern behind James’ tired eyes. It was such a simple, but at the same time loaded question.   
“I would’ve been dead ten times over if it hadn’t been for those kids,” Qrow mumbled. It was a true statement, he wouldn’t have escaped that farm if it hadn’t been for Ruby. And back then all he could do to repay them was, get drunk, and bring misfortune.   
“I hear you went sober.”   
“Heh, I guess I did,” Qrow responded, shrugging off the comment.   
“That’s amazing Qrow, you should be proud of yourself. I can’t imagine how hard that must be for you,” James said, a small smile of pride gracing over his lips.   
“It’s... It’s nothing. I should’ve done it a long time ago.”   
James stood up, walking across the room. He placed his hands on the armrests on Qrow’s chair, trapping him.   
“Stop doing this Qrow, stop blaming yourself. If not for you, for me. Please, I can’t watch you do this to yourself,” James pleaded, frustration rolling off him in waves.   
“Jimmy, I...”   
“Qrow, please, I love you too much to see you waste away like this.”   
Did Qrow hear him correctly? He couldn’t have, could he? In a surge of clarity, James Ironwood realized what he had said. Eyes growing wide, he looked down at Qrow, who was still sunk low into the chair below him. The silent moment seemed to hang in the air for an eternity. In a reckless move by Qrow Branwen, he surged forward, pushing his lips against James’. Ironwood froze, unsure if this was really happening. However, he quickly go used to it, letting one arm lank around Qrow’s back, and the other hand tangle in his hair. Qrow let out a deep groan, attempting to pull James closer than he already was. The once fragile kiss, had now turned into an affair of tongue, and teeth. Qrow stood out of the chair, grabbing James’ waist, and pulling his hips towards his own. James began working down Qrow’s cheek. Nipping along his Neck, and earlobe. Ironwood gestured towards the door to his bedroom.  
“Would you like to..?” He mumbled into Qrow’s neck, before he continued kissing alongside his jaw.   
“Yeah James, I think I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was for IronQrow week 2020, and today’s prompt was sight for sore eyes/ into the unknown. This is only the second work I’ve ever posted, and I wanted to use this as a way to improve my cruddy writing. Comments/ suggestions are greatly appreciated. Have a great day!


End file.
